pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:We aren't a strategy guide.
This has been bugging me ever since I first visited this wikia. On all of the enemy articles, there is a section entitled "How to kill/Killing strategy" that instructs the reader on how to kill the enemy. We aren't a strategy guide, and that section should be removed or, in the first paragraph of the article it can state the creature's weakness, etc. This is an encyclopedia, not a Nintendo Power strategy guide. I propose we remove that unnecessary section and replace it with one describing its appearance. The images scattered all over the article will also be moved to a gallery so, in general, the article looks better and less messy. Notice: I advise you all to be reasonable with your vote and to leave your personal qualms with me in the past. Your emotions really shouldn't be your deciding factor. Thanks, BNK [ |T| ] 23:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Support Oppose We are supposed to be a library of all things Pikmin, and Pikmin is not a very large series, so I don't see how having strategy hurts us in any way. While we are part of Wikia, we also have a large degree of independence, and we're not always obliged to do something just because everyone else does. 04:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I find this is pretty much the most important part of each page. Both beginners as well as more experienced players can get information on how to defeat enemies with an effective strategy, which, if I'm not mistaken, is the game's main objective. I'm willing to break some standards to keep this.-- * - as above. Hello everyone, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming Team. I noticed this conversation going on and I figured that I would share my comments in regards to this subject. There are many, many Gaming sites that include strategy in their articles. Some of them even go farther and put complete walkthroughs for the game on their Wikis. While the goal of a Wiki is to be encyclopedic in nature, it is also a goal to be a complete resource on the game, thus strategy doesn't hurt anything at all. - Wagnike2 17:56, May 27, 2010 (UTC) *It's like telling us to delete the sections on how to defeat the big bosses or perform 8 day runs. Have you looked at other wikias? *Per everyone. -- Comment The images scattered all over the article will also be moved to a gallery so, in general, the article looks better and less messy. Look at Wikipedia. I advise you all to be reasonable with your vote and to leave your personal qualms with me in the past. Your emotions really shouldn't be your deciding factor. By writing that, you're bringing it up yourself; if you start telling people not to do something before they've done it, it'll be taken negatively by some. If you start without the assumption people are going to base their vote on anything other than the topic, they won't even think of it. :I don't see how looking at Wikipedia has anything to do with image placement. I'm saying that the images shouldn't be in sections where they aren't needed, and if you want to keep the sections that make the article look like a page in a guide, we should place the images in a gallery. I'm capable of this, as it really isn't that hard. BNK [ |T| ] 12:26, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought I was doing the opposite, but okay. And right, so you're talking about general pictures that aren't relevant to any particular section? You weren't clear before. Then sure, but I think if there are long stretches of the page without any images, it makes sense to try to find one that fits in with whatever the text there is about and keep it up out of the gallery. ::Also, while I'm here: you might want to look at this, since you're the one who changed them all, and if you have strong feelings about it I don't want you to miss the discussion. ::Oh, and do you think you could double-space your comments from other ones to unclutter the edit window a bit? Preposition from Revan Instead of "How to kill", make a "Strengths and Weaknesses" And make it more encyclopedic. Such as "This creature has a large mouth and can gobble many pikmin in one bite, but it is slow and easy to surround and evoid" -Revan 21:40, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I like this idea. I've posted an example on my user page. Paradox Juice 19:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) How about this... Someone remove "you" from the articles and replace it with "the captain" or "the player". All in favor? By someone, I mean possibly me or anyone up for the task. BNK [ |T| ] 01:39, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah #We generally try to keep it that way. Only thing I would say is leave articles dealing with out-of-universe subjects alone (walkthroughs, glitches, etc). 03:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) #That's always been in place. #I agree. -- Nah Comment